


in short, shallow gasps

by duisarcus



Series: Saligia [1]
Category: Angelus Reprobi
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Wall Sex, minor breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duisarcus/pseuds/duisarcus
Summary: “Don’t be ridiculous. I have outfits for everyone, since I’m apparently the only one who knows how to dress for something that isn’t either stay-at-home casual or business formal.” Rory gave Mammon’s neatly folded suit a pointed look.





	in short, shallow gasps

**Author's Note:**

> theres some warnings for content at the end, if u wanna be sure before u read!!

“When I asked if you owned anything _nice,_ Rory, I didn’t exactly have _this_ in mind.” Mammon stated, standing still as Rory laced up the corset and pulled tight. “How do you have one in my size just lying around?”

Rory scoffed as he tugged here and there, making minute adjustments to the way the corset sat as he pulled it tighter bit by bit. “Don’t be ridiculous. I have outfits for everyone, since I’m apparently the only one who knows how to dress for something that isn’t either stay-at-home casual or business formal.” He gave Mammon’s neatly folded suit a pointed look.

Mammon didn’t deign to respond, preferring instead to figure out how best to breathe around the restriction of the corset. He could already feel how it held him upright, keeping him from bending too far in any direction. Surprisingly, he found it far less unpleasant than the sensation would suggest. Instead the way it held him, constricted just enough to feel the curvature of the boning, was hovering on the edge of erotic – which was clearly Rory’s goal, but Mammon certainly hadn’t expected he’d enjoy it this much.

Rory stepped back and ran a critical eye over Mammon, taking in the new subtle curve the corset gave his waist with the air of someone who knew _exactly_ what he was looking for. Apparently satisfied, he turned back to his closet to pull out what looked like a handful of slippery black lace, transparent and matching the corset so perfectly it had to be a full set. “I’ll have to help you get these on,” he said cheerfully, setting aside one little scrap of fabric and unravelling the other to reveal a pair of stockings.

Mammon simply sighed and placed a hand on the bedside table to steady himself as he lifted a leg obligingly. Rory ran a hand down his leg with a quiet hum, gathering the stocking up and gently fitting it over his foot before sliding it slowly up, the fabric clinging to the delicate bones of his ankle and changing the muscle of his calf into a smooth curve. The stocking ended above his knee, at mid-thigh, and had a trim edge of intricate black lace to top it off. It was clearly well made, and Mammon was impressed despite himself; it figured that Rory would have an eye for quality when it came to _lingerie,_ if nothing else _._

Rory slipped the second one on just as easily, practiced and only a little bit teasing as he ran his fingertips around the top to make sure it lay flat and even. The next to go on was the garter belt, sliding snugly up against the bottom of the corset to blend in perfectly. Rory left the straps dangling for now; he wasn’t quite ready for that yet. He rose to his feet fluidly, utterly in his element as he lifted the matching pair of panties from where they rested on the bed and turned back to Mammon with a sunny grin. “I’ll have to help you with these, too.”

Mammon rolled his eyes and hoped he didn’t look flushed as Rory knelt in front of him again, letting Mammon rest a hand on his shoulder for balance as he stepped into the underwear and watched Rory tug them up, settling the sheer lace low on his hips. He smoothed it out, the touch unfairly intense through the delicate fabric, before he caught the straps of the garter belt and brought them down to the stockings. He clipped them on and made sure to line the straps up _just so,_ tiny readjustments ending with a small snap of the elastic against each of Mammon’s thighs.

There was a moment where Rory simply looked, one part judging and three parts admiring, before he was pushing himself up to rummage through the closet once again. He emerged with a pair of heels, black velvet on top and red on the soles; they had a lace overlay in the same pattern as the corset, the stockings, the panties, and Mammon wondered distantly how Rory had managed to get a pair of matching _heels_ to go with the full lingerie set he was currently in. He barely noticed when Rory helped him get the shoes on, the change in posture unpracticed but not entirely unfamiliar to him. He was more than a little hard, his cock a smooth swell beneath the delicate fabric of the panties. The smile Rory gave him was pure wickedness as he adjusted the lingerie on his way up, including the way the panties lay over Mammon’s erection.

The slight amount of height Mammon had on Rory was emphasized by the five inch heels, but that didn’t make Rory’s advance any less predatory as he rested his hands on the newly emphasized curve of Mammon’s waist and leaned up until he was bare centimeters from Mammon’s lips. “How’s that feel?” He breathed, dragging his hands up the sides of the corset, the heat of his palms enough for Mammon to _feel_ through it.

It took him a moment before he could respond, his first attempt catching in his throat and making him cough a bit. “It- it fits well.” He managed, sternly telling himself that his wobble was from the new, precarious height of the heels, and not the way his knees felt a little weak.

Rory leaned forward, pushing lightly where his hands remained at Mammon’s waist as he urged him backwards until Mammon’s shoulders hit the wall. There wasn’t even a moment’s hesitation before Rory was sliding down to his knees in front of Mammon, hands running up his thighs as he leaned in to nuzzle against his hip.

“It’s a good look on you,” Rory said conversationally, getting his fingers under the hem of the panties to cup Mammon’s ass.

“You _just_ got it on me,” Mammon gasped, both hands on Rory’s shoulders in an attempt to keep himself upright. He could feel Rory’s teeth, tugging lightly at the top of the panties without actually pulling them down, and bit back a whine.

“Then I’ll just have to make sure I don’t take it off again, won’t I?” Rory purred, running the flat of his tongue along the strip of skin showing between the bottom of the corset and lace of the panties. He hadn’t moved his hands at all, kneading light and _teasing._ He pressed his lips in a mockery of a kiss to the tight swell at the front of the panties, looking up at Mammon through his lashes and laughing lightly at the way Mammon’s knees gave a little.

“Why are you _like this,”_ he complained, unable to push Rory into either backing off or doing something _more_ without letting go of the only thing keeping him upright. In response, Rory sealed his mouth over the line of Mammon’s cock through the lace and _sucked,_ tongue laving over each little line and ridge in the fabric as Mammon bit down _hard_ on his lower lip to stop the sound he wanted to make.

“Mm, it’s almost a shame I didn’t get you something with easier access.” Rory murmured, mouthing over the damp outline of Mammon’s erection as he took one hand off of Mammon’s ass to grab something; Mammon hardly noticed, too busy trying to urge Rory into doing _literally anything_ other than letting his lips brush against the increasingly oversensitive skin of his hip, the hard line of his erection through the underwear. Rory’s other hand left for just a moment before he brought it back to tug the panties aside, one slick finger skimming lightly against the back of Mammon’s thigh and along the curve of his ass. If Mammon could manage it, he would have kicked Rory by now; unfortunately, he was utterly at his fellow Sin’s mercy. “Then again,” Rory added, his finger sinking in to the second knuckle with ease as he spoke, “this is _fun.”_

Mammon’s head thumped against the wall, one hand coming up to fist in Rory’s hair when a second finger was pressed in with little warning. Rory chuckled and caught the top of the panties in his teeth, pulling them down just far enough that they’d stay in place.

“Oh _fuck-_ Rory-” Mammon’s fingers tightened involuntarily in Rory’s hair when Rory, the fucking _tease,_ flattened his tongue against the head of Mammon’s cock and curled his fingers.

Rory purred and pressed a kiss to Mammon’s stomach as he pushed a third finger in and slid all three over Mammon’s prostate, getting a throaty sound of frustrated pleasure from Mammon. It was about all he could take, wound up tight and all but vibrating, Rory’s touch sliding slick inside of him but not _enough._

Thankfully, Rory didn’t make him wait much longer; only a few moments that stretched into eternity passed before he was sliding his hand free and standing, hooking two fingers on the panties and pulling them aside, _just_ enough. Mammon pressed back against the wall, legs shaking, and it was only centuries of knowing Rory that let him keep his bearings when the other demon caught his free hand under one of Mammon’s thighs and pulled him up to wrap his legs around Rory’s waist.

Rory turned to nuzzle into Mammon’s shoulder and chuckled. “Ready?” He murmured, a token notice before he was pressing into Mammon, even better than clever fingers and a taunting tongue. Mammon _whined,_ eager and desperate, and Rory didn’t hesitate in fucking up into him and grinding.  
  
“Don’t drop your shoes - we wouldn’t want them to get damaged,” Rory said breathlessly, drawing his tongue over the line of Mammon’s jaw. Mammon all but sobbed at the drag of his cock against Rory’s stomach, trapped between hot skin and lace, and locked his ankles together behind Rory’s back to hold the heels on.

“You _fucking-”_ he tangled his fingers in Rory’s hair and yanked, pulling the other demon’s head back to catch his mouth in a rough kiss. The boning on the corset stole his breath at this angle, leaving him gasping into Rory’s mouth, and Rory laughed and hitched him up higher. _“Fuck-”_

“Yes?” Rory purred, throaty as he slipped from amused to aroused, too far gone on the way Mammon was writhing desperately between him and the wall to keep his tone steady. “I’m a _fucking_ what?”

Mammon’s growl ended on a cry when Rory sunk his teeth into the beat of his pulse, fucking up into him hard enough that Mammon had to slam one hand against the wall behind him to steady himself.

“F-fucking- _tease,”_ Mammon stuttered, breath already coming high and tight as he tried not to come embarrassingly fast. Rory was _good_ at what he did, and Mammon had never stood a chance against it, try as he might. Each thrust was deep enough that Mammon could feel it catch in his throat, not just pushing him to orgasm, but pushing the peak of that pleasure higher, so intense he could _cry._

“C’mon, pretty.” Rory crooned, dragging his tongue over the bite mark he’d left and grinding into Mammon hard, hips pressed flush against the other demon. “You’re so close I can _taste_ it.”

The sins didn’t have the same effect on each other as they did humans, but the promise of pleasure in every sweet brush of Rory’s aura was driving Mammon to distraction; he couldn’t even be embarrassed by how easily he responded as Rory wrapped his fingers around Mammon, just shy of too tight, and pulled a counterpoint rhythm to his thrusts. “Oh fuck- _fuck-”_

Rory’s laugh was too breathless to be a chuckle as he mouthed at the line of Mammon’s jaw, nipping when he twisted his fingers on the upstroke. Mammon couldn’t even manage a full word in response, his hands fisting in Rory’s hair as he cried out. Rory ignored the way the heels were digging into his lower back and kissed Mammon’s throat as he shook, body drawing bowstring taut as he came.

Rory pressed his forehead to Mammon’s shoulder and fucked him through his orgasm, until Mammon was arching against the wall, over-sensitive and tearing up with pleasure so good it _hurt._

“Don’t- don’t _stop-”_ Mammon gasped when Rory slowed and turned his head to press hungry kisses to the tense set of his jaw. Rory crooned something low and indistinct as he kept his thrusts easy, keeping Mammon just on the edge of overwhelmed. Mammon’s heels thumped against Rory’s ass, nails raking desperately down the length of his back. The corset was unforgiving, tight against the heave of his chest as his thoughts went a little fuzzy around the edges. _“Please-”_

“Have I told you how much I _love_ how sensitive you are?” Rory panted, teasing the pad of his thumb over the head of Mammon’s cock as he snapped his hips forward, grinning in pleasure at the hoarse cry it got him. Mammon couldn’t find words, couldn’t make his tongue work enough to tell Rory to _shut up_ and _keep going_ , because the absolute _bastard_ knew exactly what to do to keep Mammon on a razor’s edge of silver bright pleasure, a high whine caught in the back of his throat as he tried to breathe past the boning of the corset and the building orgasm.

Mammon writhed as Rory _growled_ and rocked into him, his heels slipping against Rory’s back. He was too far gone to care, letting Rory catch his leg and pull him in closer as he shuddered his way through his second orgasm, so close on the heels of the first it was almost painful.

“You were doing so well, too.” Rory sighed, letting Mammon’s feet hit the ground. Mammon wobbled when he felt the give of plush carpet under his left foot and realized belatedly he must have lost one of his shoes. Rory didn’t pause long enough to get an answer though, dropping to his knees in front of Mammon and giving him a wicked look. “I did tell you to be careful.” He curled his fingers around Mammon and stroked, chuckling when the other demon’s knees buckled.

“Rory- it’s too much, I can’t-” he choked, fisting one hand in Rory’s hair when a practiced tongue trailed up the length of his oversensitive cock, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine for a moment before Rory slid his mouth over him, swallowing him down too quick for him to prepare for it. Rory didn’t give him a second to breathe, throat working around Mammon, who failed to muffle the ragged sob the overstimulation dragged out of him.

“Rory I _can’t,”_ Mammon gasped. His legs were shaking so hard that he could barely hold himself up, jerking against the pressure of Rory’s hands holding his hips in place as he curled over Rory’s head.

Rory nuzzled into Mammon’s tense stomach, humming, and Mammon’s legs gave out. Rory pulled off to catch him with a laugh, tugging the other demon down to the floor and hooking Mammon’s legs over his shoulders. “One more,” he purred, and took him back down to the base. Mammon’s legs jerked and he tangled both hands in Rory’s hair and _yanked,_ arching up into him with a broken cry.

“‘S too _much,”_ he sobbed. His legs slid over Rory’s back fruitlessly, the stockings too slippery to get a grip as Rory dug his fingers into the jut of Mammon’s hip and rolled his tongue against the underside of his cock. Mammon tensed hard enough to make the corset creak, shaking under Rory’s mouth and hands as he came with a voiceless cry.

Rory eased him down, kissing the red marks on his thighs and hips as Mammon panted, hands still tangled in Rory’s hair. He let his legs drop.

“What the fuck was that about,” Mammon wheezed, finally letting Rory go so he could sit up properly. Rory shrugged and twisted around to pick up the shoe Mammon had dropped, looking it over for damage before setting it aside and crawling over Mammon to flop down next to him.

“Just one of those days, you know?”

Mammon snorted. “Now I’m still not dressed for dinner tonight _and_ I have to shower again, and I can’t even stand.”

**Author's Note:**

> a few warnings: there's some minor breathplay (specifically to do with the corset restricting deep breathing), at one point mammon is overstimulated and cries a lil but its still totally consensual i pwomise
> 
> as always, if you'd like, you can find me [over on tumblr!!](http://duisarcus.tumblr.com/) I've also got some info in my ao3 profile if you wanna check it out :D


End file.
